lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sons Of Aguirre
¿Que pasa obreritos? Seguid diciendo que todo es de todos Hemos tocado en el Palace por siete millones de pavos y un plato de angulas Así que no vengáis con jodiendas. mi rap esta en venta pero no podéis ni pagarlo Seguid ahí comiendo cabezas Somos liberales, no a sistemas que erradican la puta pobreza (I'll reach for the sky. Why won't you take me outside where I'll be free and fly?) Regresa MC Endesa, brillante orador Soy el Cid Campeador en batallas burguesas Con dulces promesas al trabajador Olvidaron la revolución y bailan a mi son Que no tengo patria ni tengo nación Que van a expropiar medios de producción Que la herencia de papi es mi único don Yo duermo en el Palace, tu en un cartón Ingenuidad, no me arrepiento De ver mi talento, jodiendo tu mediocridad El liberalismo te lleva al abismo Junto a Carlos Marx Nada me puede parar Soy como Carrero yo puedo volar Queríais pararnos con votos, que monos Dais un poquito de pena en verdad Y ahora toma nota, pavo Que tus camis de Lenin me sudan el rabo Traigo el legado del gran don Pelayo La Unión de señores y burgueses, y no me apetece Tu sermón barato me sabe a poco Socializar cosas y mierdas de loco Hijo del capitalismo Esclavizo a tus padres por un sueldo mísero He visto tu circo de cerca E insisto, en que tu ideología son heces fecales Voy a quemar festivales en nombre del mismísimo Jesucristo Oigo los llantos, arden las rastas Rojos y hippies, huyen de las ascuas El Viñarock, bañado en Napalm Villarobledo vuestra Paracuellos Cariño, duermo tranquilo No se organizan ni a tiros Si los pongo a currar veinte horas A cambio de nada, culpan al vecino No sé si sonríen, nunca les miro Huelo a decadencia, en cada suspiro Se acercan a mi, me dicen "Gracias, patrón" No, gracias a ti Por hacerme mas rico Con plusvalías No imaginarias todo el beneficio Que sale de ese precipicio Que llamas trabajo Al que vas cada día Esto es sencillo No toleramos ni hoces ni martillos Siete gritones de muertos por el comunismo Y tenemos un plan Santiago Abascal montado en Charizard (I'll reach for the sky. Why won't you take me outside where I'll be free and fly?) Entra WillyLET reventando el mercado Con golpe de estado financio atentados Haciendo del diablo mas malo, mas malo Vuelvo renegados revolucionarios Rojos de mierda intentando joderme Ese no es mi tempo, soy Terrance Fletcher No hay quien me tosa, a mi hay que temerme Como a Hermann Tertsch cuando sale los viernes Mira a esos mierdas ahogando sus penas en bares Y yo aquí en mi yate Intentaron joder a mi imperio usando a Llamazares Buena chavales Corrompo la mente de jóvenes con Sueños y ron. Regalamos un iPhone Atención, las reglas son: Si me jodes te vas con Alfon Comando antirrojos sonando en tu barrio de trapo Machaco a impuestos tu negocio No puedes vender mas barato que el capo Son reglas de socio Incendias la calle con gente que huele a amoniaco Y despiertas el odio Se va a montar aquí un caos bien verraco ¡Verraco! ¡Y yo soy el demonio! No tengo escrúpulos Tengo discípulos Tengo la historia escrita por fascículos Sois tan ridículos Sois tan estúpidos De vuestra sangre construyo mi púlpito A mi no me jodas A mi no me incluyas Si por mi fuese instauraba La Purga Matando rojos a ritmo de Pxxr Gang Estáis controlados como el show de Truman Sueños se esfuman, capital crece Tu sudor me enriquece Vas a ser pobre por mucho que reces Sacad a Leopoldo, joder, no merece Financio a Dalas con pasta iraqui Generación maniquí, primero los de aquí Harley Quinn pero pobre, con leggins Un preso político es Torbe, no Arnaldo Otegui A mi no me vengas con Lenin A mi no me vengas con mierdas de revoluciones O saco a mis drones O saco beneficio, o mato a mas pobres No tengo problema. ¿Me oyes? No tengo ni que mancharme de sangre Que mueren cobardes, yo soy un dios ¡Que te follen! (I'll reach for the sky. Why won't you take me outside where I'll be free and fly?) ¡Somos los Sons of Aguirre Y hemos venido a por todo el pastel! ¡Solo con cuatro canciones Ya nos follamos a todo Internet! ¡No hay precedente de algo tan basto Desde que Amancio nos trajo Inditex! ¡No nos compares con esos don nadies! ¡Somos MC Endesa y el Gran WillyLET!